


【all花】家族财产

by aijiang111



Series: 家族财产 [1]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Summary: 脑洞来自LOFTER上的@老司机航母 太太。ABO+卷毛四兄弟设定，老大莱总+老二丹总+老三马总+小天使Mike。而花朵是他们的共有Omega，是他们的“家族财产”。





	1. Chapter 1

　　Eduardo打从一开始就知道，这不会是一场令人舒服的性爱；但他也没想到，这会是一场如此漫长且痛苦的强奸。  
　　  
　　他跪在地上，即使他的身下铺着一整张虎皮地毯，omega娇嫩的双膝也依然被磨得通红。Eduardo被脱得一丝不挂，皮带捆起的双手无助地抓着地毯上的绒毛。在这场似乎没有尽头的折磨里，他哭泣，尖叫，哀求，用尽一切屈辱且折损自尊的方式向他的Alpha求饶，恳请他停下那根阴茎，让他的那根凶器放过自己——可是Alpha无动于衷。他压在Eduardo身上，挞伐他，践踏他，用滚烫的利刃剖开他的身体，把他像母狗一样钉在自己身下。  
　　  
　　Eduardo哭得累了。他眼眶酸胀，浑身上下没有一处不在疼痛。他漂亮的脸颊贴在那张虎皮上，没完没了的泪水把它浸得潮湿。Alpha的手从后面伸过来，Eduardo于是顺从地张开嘴，让那两根滑溜溜的手指抚摸自己柔软得仿佛花蕾的唇瓣，然后张开嘴巴，好让它们玩弄自己的舌头。如果过去的两个小时里让Eduardo学会了什么，那就是这个——不要忤逆你的Alpha。Eduardo全心全意地惧怕他。  
　　  
　　“哦，Dudu。”Alexander——Lex，四兄弟中最年长的那个，也是此刻正在享用Eduardo的Alpha，他趴在omega背上，亲吻被自己用"匕首"驯服的小野鹿的脊背，微长的金色卷发顺着他的动作扫过omega光滑的肌肤，让身下的人敏感地战栗。  
　　  
　　“我可以叫你Dudu吗？”他柔情蜜意地问，仿佛现在正在凶猛地破开Eduardo身体最内部那块还从未被人开垦过的处女地的人不是他一样，“白天时，你是Edu；别人亲昵地呼唤时，你是Eddie；正式签名的时候，你又是Eduardo。可是在我这里，你永远是Dudu。”  
　　  
　　他说着，响亮地亲了一口Eduardo后颈的腺体。那里又红又肿，早就被烙下了终生无法去除的刻印。Eduardo哭着呻吟，他感觉到前所未有的疼痛：在经历了长达两小时的耕耘后，Lex终于完全击溃了他。他顶开了omega生殖腔的入口。  
　　  
　　Eduardo卸去了所有的力气。他麻木地趴在那张不堪的地毯上。Lex说着没完没了的情话，赞美他的纯洁与美丽；可事实是Alpha对他毫无怜惜，用阴茎操干他的力度，就像Eduardo只是个无知无觉的容器。  
　　  
　　omega此刻顾不上自怜；因为就在Alpha的阴茎分开那道狭小肉缝的同时，Eduardo就尖叫出声。他蜷起脚趾，一股热液欢欣地从他体内喷涌而出。它们全数浇在Alpha刚刚探入的龟头上，惹得Alpha又兴奋地涨大了几分。  
　　  
　　“你潮吹了，Dudu，”Lex双手抓住omega柔韧的腰肢，干瘦的手指在那奶油般的肌肤上留下可怖的青痕，“喷得一地都是，真是个坏孩子。”  
　　  
　　Alpha轻声细语地说着，手底却毫不留情。他抓着Eduardo的腰，把omega整个翻过来。Alpha那根正在成结的阴茎在Eduardo的生殖腔里整整转了一圈，omega两眼翻白，差一点疼晕过去。  
　　  
　　Lex抬起Eduardo的一条腿，把它折到omega胸前。无穷无尽的泪水让Eduardo视线模糊。他勉强睁开眼，看着面前居高临下的男人：四兄弟中最年长的大哥、他的第一个享用者。Lex的金发有点汗湿，纠结成一绺一绺地搭在他的肩头。Alpha脸上的表情是一种混合着快乐的茫然：他似乎和Eduardo一样，也是第一次感受这个。现在，他们都被裹挟在情欲的巨浪中，身不由己地彼此牵制着。  
　　  
　　Eduardo感受到那双手在自己身体上游走：它们带着好奇，细致地探索他身体的每一处。从口腔到乳头，从腿根到耳后。Omega迷乱地摇着头，泪水和涎液一股脑地从他那张漂亮的脸蛋上流下来。Lex用食指接住他的一滴眼泪，像品尝糖果那样放到嘴巴里尝了尝。  
　　  
　　“是甜的，Dudu。”Alpha说着，又忍不住强调一遍，“你比樱桃糖还要甜。”  
　　  
　　暴风骤雨一般的性爱让Eduardo意识迷蒙；他半垂着眼睛，错觉自己的灵魂已经飞离出这具肉欲淫糜又衰朽不堪的身体，此刻正升在半空中冷眼旁观着这场荒诞的性事。他的腿被操得合不拢；Lex干脆把它们抬到自己肩膀上。Alpha的阴茎在Omega的生殖腔里动了两下，Eduardo的灵魂于是堕回肉体，他欢愉且痛苦地低声叫着，想要蜷起身体捂住自己快要被捅穿的肚子。Lex抓住他冷汗淋漓的手，把他握成拳头的手指一根一根掰开，然后含到嘴里舔舐。Omega用了点力气才挤出一个讽刺的笑容；Lex视若无睹。他停下了下身的动作——他要射精了。  
　　  
　　在那些微凉的精液冲刷自己的子宫时，Eduardo还是哭了出来。他不明白自己为什么在哭泣：也许是为了过去的自由，也许是为了失却的处子身份，也许是为了今后被四兄弟轮番享用的命运，也许只是为了这一刻的疼痛。Alpha的射精没完没了——Eduardo瘫在那张兽皮上，大腿根因为精液的浇灌抽搐地痉挛着。他排斥着Alpha的进入；虽然事实是Alpha被他绞紧的内里吸得更爽。Eduardo难受地咬着自己血迹斑斑的下嘴唇——他的阴茎已经什么都射不出来了，但在此时还是又一次颤颤巍巍地抬起了头。在像埃及艳后那样全身赤裸着被包在毯子里送进这里之前，Eduardo已经饿了三天。为了保持“洁净”，他不被允许进食，只能服用少量的清水。现在，他浑浑噩噩，伴随着Alpha完成标记的成结射精，他疲乏的阴茎颤巍巍地抬起来一些，先是竭尽所能地排出了一些微稠的白色稀精，然后就是一小股一小股尿出来的微黄清液。Eduardo死去一般躺在地上，他对自己的存在已经无知无觉了。  
　　  
　　Lex在射完精后，软下来的阴茎还眷恋地在Omega泥泞湿软的生殖腔里磨了磨。Eduardo用鼻音有气无力地哼了两声。Alpha终于大发慈悲地从他身体里退出来。Eduardo半死不活地躺在那里，他的双腿还没法合拢，因此以一种滑稽的角度摊开在地上。Lex盯着他水光潋滟的下体看了一会，又用拇指饶有兴致地玩了一会Omega被操成圆形的肉穴，那些过量的精液在他手下发出咕啾咕啾的响声。Alpha玩够以后站起身，在Omega的大腿根处擦干净自己的手指，在Eduardo的额头上例行公事一般落下一个亲吻，然后提起裤子，愉悦地哼着不知名的小调，离开了书房。  
　　  
　　Eduardo完成了自己的使命。他只是一件被使用了的器皿；现在被遗弃在了书房里。稍等一会，会有仆人进门清理他身上的狼藉，把他从内到外地清理干净，等待着下一次的使用。  
　　  
　　而比仆人先踏进书房的，是四兄弟中的老三——有着柔软卷发和蓝色眼睛的Mark。他本来只是到书房取一本自己看到一半的诗集，结果在书房的地毯上，躺着一个遗留着浑身情欲与他大哥信息素气味的Omega。  
　　  
　　Mark从书桌上取走了那本用一把匕首当做书签的诗集。Eduardo似乎是睡着了；也或许是昏了过去。Omega长到过分的眼睫毛脆弱地低垂着。Mark走到他身边蹲下来，他想起昨夜，这个Omega第一次来到他们家；他像一只跳进陷阱、被困住后腿的小鹿那样惊慌失措。他第一眼看到了Mark；于是他拥着蔽体的毯子，抖着声音软绵绵地请求Mark标记他。  
　　  
　　Mark当然拒绝了；他对Omega的兴趣，还不如对后院那棵能结果子的梨树来得大。  
　　  
　　现在，他蹲在已经被标记的Omega旁边，从上到下把Omega审视了一遍。Eduardo躺在Mark很喜欢的那张虎皮地毯上；而Omega乱七八糟的体液让那张兽皮惨不忍睹。Mark眨眨眼睛，脱下自己的外套，盖住了Omega兵荒马乱的下体。  
　　  
　　Eduardo似有所觉地睁开一点眼睛。他的教养让他在看清面前的人后露出一点虚弱的笑容。  
　　  
　　Mark用他那双仿佛无风晴日的湖泊一般的蓝眼睛看着Eduardo，平静无波地开口。  
　　  
　　“你真脏。”他说着，把诗集抱在怀里，离开了书房。  
　　  
　　Eduardo又一次被遗留在原地。而这一次，他听到了自己的心脏石化，然后轰然倒塌的声音。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　“嗯……Danny……”  
　　  
　　Eduardo骑在Daniel身上——四兄弟中的老二，闻名遐迩的大魔术师，此刻正抱着他的腰，纵容Omega在自己身上柔媚地呻吟着，摆动着花枝般的细腰起伏。他的阴茎被好好地含在Omega的肉穴里；那里面温热紧致，贪婪地咬着他不放。  
　　  
　　“你真贪吃，Edu。”魔术师笑着说。他新剪了清爽的短发，看上去英俊逼人。此刻，他把Eduardo抱在怀里，一手扶着他的腰，一手护着他的脑后，珍惜他仿佛Omega就是他在世界上最想要的宝物。魔术师把自己金贵的手指点在Omega肉感的嘴唇上；Eduardo立刻张开嘴含住它，津津有味地吮吸着，发出不满足的啧啧的声音。  
　　  
　　“我真怀疑我能不能喂饱你。你是不是想把我榨干？你这个贪嘴的小斑比。”Daniel亲昵地说着。他一只手向下，摸到两个人结合的地方，在Eduardo被阴茎撑满的入口处慢动作地画圈。Omega被刺激地双腿大张，紧紧地盘在Alpha的腰上。  
　　  
　　“放松点。”Daniel笑着，手掌覆在Eduardo颈后，让Omega低下头和自己接吻。Eduardo呜咽着，却还是顺从地张开性感的丰唇。Alpha的舌头滑进他的口腔，带着他的一起纠缠着，细致地舔过Omega敏感的牙龈和上颚。  
　　  
　　Eduardo彻底软成了一颗融化的太妃糖。他窝在Daniel怀里，像个渴求温暖的小动物一样紧密地挨着他，用自己的四肢把Alpha缠住。迄今为止还只有Lex和Daniel做过爱；Mark和Mike还未成年，Omega要等到他们十八岁后才会被他们享用。  
　　  
　　而在两个年长的兄弟中，Eduardo更愿意和Daniel做爱。被叫做“Lover”的魔术师无愧于他的名号，表现得总是像个彬彬有礼的绅士。Eduardo猜测Daniel可能是四兄弟中最像正常人的一个：老大敏感多疑，老三尖锐直白，老四脆弱畏缩。夹在他们当中的Daniel就像是和煦的春风；他把Eduardo紧闭的心吹出了褶皱。他表现得像是自己十分在乎Omega的感受；他会在所有人前毫不避忌地关心Eduardo，对他嘘寒问暖，把他抱在自己腿上喂他吃点心。Eduardo晕晕乎乎地接受着这一切：他有点喜欢Daniel了。  
　　  
　　魔术师最近在美国巡演，所到之处都掀起风暴一般的狂潮。Eduardo有段时间没见到他了；所以在魔术师回家休整的第一天，他就像饿了许久的野兽一样，在玄关处就扑倒了还拎着行李的Daniel。Alpha只来得及把他抱到沙发上，Eduardo就已经急切地脱掉了两个人的裤子。他迫不及待地跪下来把Daniel的阴茎舔湿，然后就坐到魔术师的大腿上，握着他日思夜想的那根东西，让Alpha进入自己的身体。  
　　  
　　Eduardo急切又饥渴；他现在无时无刻不渴望性爱。只有在叫得嗓音嘶哑、被操得双眼上翻的时候，他才能放纵自己沉湎在无边无际的漩涡里，忘记自己可叹的命运。他沉沦其中，向更深处坠落。现在，他是个货真价实的婊子；后穴随时随地都湿润着，只要轻轻一捅就能流出源源不断的潮液。有段时间Lex热衷于往Omega身体里塞各种东西；Eduardo当过花瓶、水壶还有棋盘和书桌。现在，他的内壁十分柔韧，弹性极佳，每分每秒都做好了被狠操的准备。  
　　  
　　Lex和Daniel都不在家的时候，Omega也会用玩具来满足自己。他会戴着奇奇怪怪的各种动物的尾巴在大宅里走来走去，尾巴末端的震动棒埋在他身体深处，让他的大腿根都隐秘地颤抖。晚上的时候，他可以用三根手指把自己玩到吹出来，再往肚子里塞一根最大号的，然后一觉睡到天亮。通常，Mark会对他熟视无睹；而Mike只是看上他一眼就会红着脸跑开。Eduardo知道这两个尚还年幼的弟弟满足不了自己；所以他只能如饥似渴地等待着，直到他吃到Daniel或者Lex的阴茎。  
　　  
　　现在，Omega就十分心满意足。正在操他的是他更喜欢一些的Daniel；他们举止亲密，柔情似水。Eduardo放浪地叫着，紧紧夹着他，握住Alpha的手让他摸自己兴奋挺立的双乳。  
　　  
　　Mark就在此时推开了门。他目不斜视，对满室旖旎视而不见。他径直走过沙发上缠绵在一起的两个人，抱着笔记本电脑噔噔上了楼。  
　　  
　　Eduardo却在Mark经过时浑身僵硬。他的一句呻吟堵在喉咙里，双腿用力夹住Daniel的腰。他睁大泪水迷蒙的眼睛，受惊的神态像是野外公路上被车灯照到的鹿。  
　　  
　　Daniel干脆地抱住Eduardo。他带着Omega翻了个身，转换了两个人的体位，然后再一次进入了Eduardo的体内。  
　　  
　　“你喜欢我弟弟。”魔术师声音很轻，却说得斩钉截铁。  
　　  
　　“不……我喜欢你，Danny。”Eduardo攀住Daniel的肩膀，修长的双腿在Alpha身后交叠。他找到Alpha的嘴唇，近乎绝望地吻了上去。  
　　  
　　Daniel不置可否地笑了一声。Eduardo偷偷观察他，发现魔术师似乎并没有生气。  
　　  
　　他们又在沙发上腻了一会；Eduardo射了两次，Alpha也慷慨地把自己的种子留在了Omega的生殖腔里。  
　　  
　　性事结束后，他们还温存地躺在沙发上。Eduardo喜欢这种感觉；Lex每次事后都会把他扔给仆人，让Omega被一群人按住，像牲口一样被带到水下清洗。仆人们会用刷子清洗他的皮肤，分开他的双腿，把冰冷的器械伸进去取出秽物。但是Daniel，他每次都抱着Eduardo，和他一起坐在浴缸的温水里，一边轻吻他一边把他清理干净。于是Eduardo懒洋洋地伸直手臂，等着Alpha抱起自己。  
　　  
　　可是Daniel没有动。他的眼睛深邃地注视着Eduardo，俯下身和他额头相抵。  
　　  
　　“给我生个孩子，Edu。”Daniel说。他的手掌抚摸着Eduardo被泪水洗刷得潮湿的脸颊。  
　　  
　　Eduardo感觉自己的尾椎一阵颤栗。  
　　  
　　不。他在心里哭泣着呐喊，不。  
　　  
　　他知道自己为什么被送到这里——于他而言，被家族当作联姻的工具也许是某种更好的人生；但他不配拥有那样的命运。他是个残缺的Omega；所以他只能被当做一件“财产”，送到四兄弟的府邸。  
　　  
　　他依旧能满足Alpha的性欲；但他永远也无法为他们诞下子嗣。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　Mark脚步匆匆地跑上楼。他回到自己的房间，把笔记本放好，然后仔细地反锁上门，拉下了百叶窗。他调出笔记本上存储的一段监控；马上就要成年的Alpha专心盯着屏幕，在看到屏幕上出现那张浓艳的脸时，把手伸进宽松的运动裤开始自渎。  
　　  
　　监控画面里，Eduardo被Lex压在书房的木桌上操干着，两眼哭得通红。Mark着迷地盯着屏幕，不肯错过一帧。他手下的动作越来越快；在屏幕里的Omega哭叫着射在自己的小腹上时，Mark也把精液喷在了自己手掌里。  
　　  
　　他用手指沾了一点白浊，抹在屏幕里因为高潮而茫然失神的Omega脸上。  
　　  
　　TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

　　Mark坐在远离人群的角落沙发里，漫不经心嚼着酒杯底提味用的橄榄。Luthor大宅灯火辉煌，那盏Lex花了大价钱淘来的18世纪水晶灯光晕迷蒙，照耀得这所奢靡的大厅犹如史书中惊鸿一瞥、极致物欲的波斯王宫。  
　　  
　　四兄弟中的老三、这场宴会名义上的主角往后倒在沙发里。他拉松了自己胸前的领带，探手解开了衬衫最上方的两颗扣子。Mark厌恶穿戴整齐的正装——但是今天是他的成年礼。他十八岁了，将要作为这个家庭的一员，迈入上流社交圈的门槛。  
　　  
　　他锋利的蓝眼睛在人群里逡巡着。Mark先是望向自己的大哥——Lex站在他那一群衣冠楚楚的生意伙伴之间，礼貌周到得仿佛是个体面的正经商人。Mark对那套上流社会虚与委蛇的寒暄深恶痛绝，他在Lex揽着他的肩膀，试图向他介绍几个世家子弟时不动声色地逃出了Lex的手掌。在那之后，Lex再没找过他。  
　　  
　　有几个打扮出挑的女孩试图和Mark搭话，但都被他的牙尖嘴利堵了回去。宴会的后半段，已经没有人再来搭理这场盛事的主人公。Mark偷偷喝了两杯酒，摩挲着自己的下嘴唇，总是在高速运转着各种念头的大脑放空下来，他开始想自己的生日礼物会是什么。  
　　  
　　成人礼的分量肯定比往常更重一些——Mark心里已经隐隐有了预感。他到处扫视，试图佐证自己的想法。  
　　  
　　Lex身边是和他一样的一群伪君子；而Daniel混在女人堆的中间，像块巨大的吸铁石，把全场的所有女性都吸引到他身边。四兄弟中最年幼的那个不见踪影，而Mark毫不关心。他站起来，脚步有些发晃。他慢悠悠地绕着占据整整一层的偌大宴会厅转了一圈，甚至查看了拜占庭风格廊柱后的阴影和铺满月光的露台。然后他意识到，“财产”不在这里。  
　　  
　　很多人都知道他们家来了一个Omega；Lex没有刻意保密，而这个Omega又有着不俗的家世和出身。Lex带着这位曾经的名门小少爷出入各种场合，他炫耀Eduardo，就像香榭丽舍大街上住着的那些交际花们炫耀自己的珠宝。于是每个人都默认Eduardo是Lex的所有物；他们或惋惜或暧昧地感叹这朵巴西玫瑰被新兴的Luthor家族长子摘入囊中。  
　　  
　　而只有四兄弟知道，Eduardo是他们的共享财产。一个来自上流社会的Omega却不能生育，因此失去了被当做政治联姻工具的筹码。Lex用一小袋钻石贿赂Saverin家族得到了巴西地盘上一座矿山的开采权，而Saverin家族给出的友好回礼就是Eduardo。他在一个雨夜里被送进四兄弟的宅邸，光着身子裹在一张名贵的毯子中，就像两千年前的克里奥帕特拉被送入凯撒的营帐。独裁者在那个夜晚强暴了他，在这朵娇弱的玫瑰身上留下一个永生难以去除的疤痕。而后，他被Lex豢养在了这所金制的鸟笼中。Eduardo像是王尔德笔下那只啼血的夜莺；在那个下着大雨的漆黑的夜里，他曾悲鸣着向Mark求救。然后Mark拒绝了他。  
　　  
　　四兄弟中第二个对Eduardo表现出兴趣的是老二Daniel。一开始，他还不敢挑战Lex的权威；Eduardo颈脖上的那个印记又深又显，昭示着他已经是Lex所有物的事实。Daniel踌躇着在Lex标记的领地外徘徊，在每次晚餐时，他都紧紧盯着被安排坐在Lex的腿上、顺从地张开嘴咬下独裁者送到他口边的樱桃的Eduardo。  
　　  
　　然后有一天，Lex把Eduardo让给了Daniel。  
　　  
　　“你可以享用他。”老大在餐桌旁这样宣布，好像Omega就是今晚精心准备的主餐。Lex环视着剩下的三个弟弟，嘴角边带着古怪的笑意。  
　　  
　　“你们都可以。”他补充道，“Dudu是送给我们所有人的——他是我们的家族财产。”  
　　  
　　Lex竖起一根手指晃了晃。他指了指老三和老四。  
　　  
　　“但是你们不行。”他说，“等到你们成年的那一天吧。”  
　　  
　　Mark下意识看向Eduardo——Omega垂着头。他天鹅一般的颈子脆弱地低垂着，浓厚的睫毛上挂着若隐若现的一点泪珠。Omega在这带着实质恶意的羞辱中低着头，他颤抖着，屈辱地在肉感的嘴唇上留下深红的印记。  
　　  
　　Mark看着那个人。他用力抓紧餐刀，感受到异样的疼痛——他勃起了。他盯着Eduardo，体味着阴茎被束缚在内裤中的胀痛。  
　　  
　　那天的晚餐没有吃成。Daniel感谢了他们共同的大哥Lex，然后暗示每个人自己现在就想开始。女仆帮忙把每个人的晚餐送到各自的房间，Mark无所谓地跟在所有人身后走上楼梯，他在二楼转角的那个地方向下望了一眼，在他视线所及的正下方，Eduardo被压在洁白的桌布上，Daniel埋首在他解开所有纽扣的胸前。Omega睁着眼睛，距离他头顶十公分的地方，水晶台上的蜡烛噼啪着落下一滴滚烫的烛泪。  
　　  
　　Mark停住一会。他用居高临下的悲悯俯视着Eduardo。Omega抬起眼睛，在那么几秒钟里与Mark视线相对。Mark站在原地，没有任何想要插手的兴趣。他又站了一会儿，直到Eduardo垂下眼睛。Mark的视力十分好；因此他没有错过这一刹那间，那双深棕色的眼睛里，那藏在潘多拉魔盒的最深处、名叫“希望”的火光的寂灭。  
　　  
　　那晚的凌晨时分，睡梦中忽然有了灵感的Mark爬起来去找自己遗落在客厅中的笔记本。他轻手轻脚经过Mike的房间，听到一门之隔后面，自己的弟弟带着压抑的哭声。  
　　  
　　有什么好哭的。Mark耸耸肩。  
　　  
　　总有一天会轮到你的。他心想。  
　　  
　　但在轮到Mike之前，会先是自己——Mark把宴会厅转了一遍，没有找到Eduardo的踪影。他抬起腿走上楼梯，原木地板在皮鞋下嘎吱作响。对于自己今晚的礼物身在何方，天才的Mark心中已经有了答案。  
　　  
　　有些意外的，他在自己的房间门前看到了Mike。瘦弱的男孩坐在他房间门口的地板上，乱糟糟的卷发披在肩头。他听到Mark的脚步，然后抬起脸。  
　　  
　　Mark在自己门前停下来。他抬抬下巴，示意自己的弟弟他挡路了。  
　　  
　　Mike畏畏缩缩地站起来。  
　　  
　　“对他温柔一点。”四兄弟中最小的那个声如蚊蚋。他挤过Mark身边，匆匆跑下了楼。  
　　  
　　Mark歪了歪脑袋。他推开门，迈步走了进去。  
　　  
　　他本以为自己已经做好了心理准备——但当他看清床上的一切时，他还是屏住了呼吸。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　Eduardo浑身滚烫。他努力地并拢双腿，像个虾子一样蜷缩起自己的身体，额头甚至触碰到了自己的膝盖。但是片刻之后，他又舒展开修长的双腿，在似乎没有边疆的宽广双人床上翻了个身，难耐地在深色的床单上磨蹭自己的下身。  
　　  
　　他呜咽着，咬紧自己口腔中的橡胶球，哭泣的声音被堵回去，变得含混而模糊。沾满了泪水的眼罩紧紧贴在他的眼皮上，Eduardo无意识地呻吟，难以承载的津液从口球的缝隙里溢出来，伴随着无休无止的眼泪，让他的整张脸上都是冰冷的湿迹。  
　　  
　　Eduardo无所适从地仰躺在床上。他的手腕被柔软的布料绑住缚在身后，只剩下双腿还能活动。烈焰一般的情欲炙烤着Omega的神经，Eduardo已经彻底失去了对自己身体的掌控权。他的双腿时而忍不住曲起，却又要在下一秒打开；他像个最贞烈的处女一样夹紧大腿，片刻后又要把它们敞开，急切地渴求一根阴茎操进自己的身体。  
　　  
　　后穴里按摩棒的低低嗡鸣在此刻只是隔靴搔痒，而箍在阴茎最底部的束缚环又让他难以释放。Omega在床上打滚、厮磨，把眼泪、口水和情液都蹭在床单上，时不时起伏的雪白身躯犹如大海上的波浪。  
　　  
　　救我。他汗湿的前额抵着柔软的枕头，无助地用鼻音发出低泣。按摩棒机械的嗡嗡声盖过了他无意识的喘息，Eduardo夹紧腿，想要把那根黑色的假阴茎吞得更深一些。他翻过身，被捆在身后的手指揪紧床单。他弯曲膝盖，脚掌踩在床上。  
　　  
　　Mark进门时看到的就是这副景象——Eduardo打开的双腿正对着房门，漂亮秀挺的阴茎笔直地顶在小腹上，上面还捆着一根显而易见的金属环。Omega的下体水光潋滟，黑色的按摩棒露出一小段，在那个惹人遐思的入口处旋转着嗡鸣。陷入情欲中的Omega满身薄汗，下巴上都是亮晶晶的液体。  
　　  
　　年轻的alpha心神震荡。他再一次感受到了那种疼痛——他的阴茎沉甸甸地坠在西服裤中，像是刚从长眠中苏醒的野兽，咆哮着叫嚣最原始的本能和欲望。Mark一声不吭，他解开自己的领结，然后是上衣、衬衫，一件件被他脱下，无声地落在了地板上。  
　　  
　　Eduardo一开始没意识到有人进来。他还沉浸在催情药物诱发的浑浑噩噩中，抵着他前列腺微微震动的按摩棒让他眼前一阵阵发白。可那些快感就像是捉摸不定的浪潮；Eduardo试图抓住它，它却总是灵敏地躲开，让Omega在只差一步的距离煎熬。他的阴茎鼓胀着，迫切地想要迎来一次释放；而他的后穴却软得一塌糊涂，湿漉漉的水没完没了，把他的腿根染得一片潮湿冰凉。  
　　  
　　皮带落地的声音短暂地唤回了Eduardo的神智。他半是恐惧半是期待地停下所有动作，直到感受到自己身侧的床铺传来的明显的下沉。一只手覆在了Omega脸上；Eduardo驯顺地顺着那个力度转过脸，感受到另一只手绕到自己脑后，解开了口球的结。那个沾满了淫糜液体的橡胶制品骨碌碌滚到了床上。Eduardo用力呼吸着，下意识地伸出舌头舔了一圈自己的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　那只手按住Eduardo的后脑；Omega被迫抬起脸。凶狠的吻落在他的嘴唇上，Eduardo张开嘴，任由对方的舌头滑进自己的口腔，在他每一处敏感的地带扫荡。对方的另一只手游走过他的脖颈、胸口、小腹、腿根，用膝盖顶开Omega下意识想要合住的大腿，摸到那根还在震动的按摩棒，用不紧不慢的频率握住它在Omega体内抽插。  
　　  
　　Eduardo向后仰去。他哀哀地用鼻音低求着，靠近alpha的身体，用自己被绑到胀痛的阴茎磨蹭对方的下身。  
　　  
　　“帮帮我……”他在接吻的间隙轻轻地呓语，“救我……”  
　　  
　　Mark向后撤了撤。Omega丰润的唇瓣被他吮得通红。Eduardo还在喘气，粉嫩的舌尖带着水光，在微微张开的唇缝中若隐若现。Mark注视着他，蓝色的眼眸像是月光下的大海，看似温柔平静，却酝酿着摧枯拉朽、卷起惊涛骇浪的力量。  
　　  
　　刚成年的alpha探手向下。Omega被收拾得很干净；这个富家小少爷身边从小就跟着专门服侍他打扮的仆从，连体毛都帮他剃得一干二净。就算每个人都知道他已经是个被玩熟的婊子，他干净稚嫩、保养得宜的身体也胜过最洁身自爱的处女。Mark的手指在这具身体细腻柔滑的肌肤上游走，他曲起指尖，弹了弹Omega阴茎的顶部，Eduardo就立刻在他怀里抬起腰，然后在下一秒又落回床上，他曲起脚趾，全身都战栗不已。  
　　  
　　Mark盯着他看了一会。他带着好奇，用双手把Omega的全身都摸了一遍。最后在Eduardo的求饶声中，他“啪”地一声解开Eduardo阴茎根部的束缚环，Omega在他怀里颤抖着，指尖在Mark的肩头留下浅浅的几道白痕。Mark趴在Omega上方，他抓住那根按摩棒，在Omega身体里凶狠地捣了几下。Eduardo尖叫着，在被高潮攫住的那几秒空白中，Mark抬手扯掉了Eduardo脸上的眼罩。  
　　  
　　“……Mark？”Eduardo眼前一片模糊。他全身发抖，尽力眨掉自己眼睫上的泪水，想看清自己身上的人到底是谁。  
　　  
　　Mark一声不吭。他抽掉Eduardo腿间那个碍眼的按摩棒，把自己怒张的阴茎顶进那个艳红翕合的穴口。  
　　  
　　Eduardo发出一声被哽住一般的呻吟。他的手指攀在Mark肩膀上，被操熟的习惯让他下意识地张开腿夹住Mark的腰，脚跟在alpha劲瘦的腰身后面相碰。他柔顺妩媚地接受着alpha给予他狂风暴雨般的性爱，低垂着眼睛和脖颈，像是被狮子咬住了死穴的鹿。  
　　  
　　Mark发狠地用自己的阴茎挞伐着身下的Omega。他的体内燃烧着可怕的、想要撕碎一切的暴力欲望。什么都不对——自从某一天开始，Mark不再关心自己电脑屏幕上游走的0和1的字符，Omega的存在搅得他脑子一团乱。编程兴趣小组的课后聚会、拉拉队长有意无意的勾引、甚至是哈佛的offer，这些本该在一个18岁高中生心中占据全部注意力的事情都被Mark抛在了脑后。Mark倒数着自己成人礼到来的那一天，每天早晨都在关于Eduardo的春梦中醒来，靠在床头想着Omega那双总是在他眼前晃来晃去的长腿，用自己的右手把精液打出来。  
　　  
　　他想操Eduardo。录像也好，春梦也好，已经再难满足成长中的alpha蓬勃的渴望。如果Mark的成人礼再迟那么几天，他不能确定自己会不会在深夜溜进Omega的房间，把Omega按在床上、掐着他的脖子强奸了他。  
　　  
　　这种烈焰一般、吞噬一切理智的占有欲前所未有。Mark一边唾弃着自我厌恶，却又一边怀着不可告人的兴奋期待。他在白天躲开Eduardo，却又在每个夜晚的梦里抓着Omega的脚踝把他拖到自己身下，在他的脖子上打下标记，在他的子宫里射出精液，让这个不能生育的残废Omega为自己怀上孩子。  
　　  
　　这种理智与情感彼此撕扯的疼痛，这种人力不能主宰的矛盾与拉锯，终于在今天画上了句号。Mark像自己在梦中做过无数遍的那样，两手抓着Omega纤细秀美的脚踝，让他在自己身下打开成最淫荡的姿势。他啃咬着Eduardo颈侧的那个伤疤，在Omega又痛又爽的哭喘声中，鼓动着阴茎在Omega汁水充沛的子宫里成结。  
　　  
　　“叫我的名字。”Mark还在Eduardo生殖腔里顶动。疼到脱力的Omega发着抖，指尖埋在他的卷发里。  
　　  
　　“Mark……Mark。”Eduardo双眼涣散，吐出的话语更像是无意识的低吟。  
　　  
　　Mark抱住他。他温柔地亲吻Eduardo的嘴唇，把自己的精液一股脑射进Omega的身体里。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　Mike咬着手指。十二点的钟声在他耳边敲响最后一下，四兄弟中最年幼的那个掏出红笔，在面前挂着的日历上打了个叉。  
　　  
　　他把剩下的日子又数了一遍，然后安慰自己，时间已经很快了。  
　　  
　　他合上笔盖，趴在桌子上幻想Eduardo属于自己的那天。  
　　  
　　他要给玫瑰花套上玻璃罩子；他要驱赶昆虫，不让它们接近玫瑰花的身边，不让它们有机会在玫瑰花身上留下伤痕。他要为玫瑰花守住风雨，不让玫瑰花受到日晒雨淋，病痛相侵。  
　　  
　　他要把玫瑰花护在怀里，带着玫瑰花长途跋涉，穿过漫无边际的沙漠，直到找到玫瑰花喜欢的森林。  
　　  
　　他要带玫瑰花逃离这里。  
　　  
　　TBC.  
　　  
　　


	3. Chapter 3

　　Mike十八岁生日的前一天傍晚，巡演的Daniel风尘仆仆地赶回了大宅。他带回来了一箱子礼物；甚至连厨房里新来的马来西亚裔洗碗工都有一份。他在长餐桌前分发着礼物，微笑着把所有人圈进自己的魅力漩涡里。  
　　  
　　Lex已经好几天没回来了。据说深海里打捞到了来自外星的陨石，检测到了某种不属于地球的奇特物质，Lex对此格外兴奋，甚至随船前往考察。Mark坐在桌边，泰然自若地往牛排上浇着黑椒酱。明天的宴会主人公Mike在此刻不见踪影。Eduardo咬着嘴唇，在餐桌边找了一圈男孩的身影。Mike和其他三兄弟不同，他好像没那么聪明，也有点笨手笨脚，性格又格外内向，所以与整个家族的氛围总是显得格格不入。在所有人眼中，这个男孩都没什么存在感；可是Eduardo有那么几次与他四目相对时，总能在男孩眼睛里看到一些让他心神震荡的东西。  
　　  
　　Eduardo有点茫然。他环视着偌大的餐厅，不知道该把自己的视线放在哪里。他有一种奇异的预感；就像感觉敏锐的动物们能预感到地震海啸，Eduardo也觉察到了空气中的不同。他坐立不安，又暗暗期待着。  
　　  
　　“Edu，”Daniel伸出手在Omega眼前晃了晃，换回了对方的注意力。魔术师微笑着，把一个打着漂亮缎带的长方形盒子递到Eduardo眼前，“送给你的。”  
　　  
　　“谢谢。”Eduardo小声道谢，接过那个盒子。他心神不定，感觉自己的心脏还没落回胸腔里。  
　　  
　　“打开看看。”Daniel鼓励道。  
　　  
　　Eduardo硬着头皮打开。盒子里是一条项链，下面坠着一块牌子，刻着Daniel的名字，还有魔术师的电话号码。  
　　  
　　Eduardo脸色苍白。这是一块狗牌。  
　　  
　　Daniel走到Eduardo身后。他伸出手从盒子里取出那条项链，在Eduardo脖颈后绕了一圈，轻巧地扣上搭扣。他的手指拂过Omega颈后那块洗不掉的深红色印记——Lex的标记。  
　　  
　　那个标记代表着，Eduardo已经属于一个alpha了；但是Daniel显然并不甘心。他定制了一块狗牌，刻上自己的名字和号码，把它拴在Omega脖子上，以另一种方式宣告自己的所有权。  
　　  
　　Eduardo的手抓住那块狗牌。他想把它扯下来——但是他不敢。  
　　  
　　他没能吃上晚饭；Daniel直接带他上楼了、离开餐桌前，Eduardo看向Mark。Lex和Daniel都不在的这几天里，他和Mark形影不离。Omega在此刻用眼神向Mark求救，而年轻的alpha只是无动于衷地把盘子里的最后一块牛肉放进嘴巴里。Eduardo只好跟着Daniel向楼上走去；他的脚步飘浮，手指还在抓着那块挂在胸前的狗牌。  
　　  
　　直到第二天中午，Eduardo都没有出现。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　生日宴会在晚上举行。这一次的宴会冷冷清清：Mike没有离家上过学，他没有朋友，和哥哥们的感情也十分冷淡。Lex还和他的考察船停留在北冰洋，以前所未有的热情研究着令他着迷的陨石；也因此，抵达宴会的宾客少了一半。  
　　  
　　Daniel如鱼得水地在剩下的宾客中游走着。他一整个晚上都很忙，不停地从袖口中变出玫瑰花或者扑克牌，来讨小姐们的欢心。Mark戴着头戴式耳机，在大厅角落的沙发上噼里啪啦敲着电脑，对一切繁华喧闹声充耳不闻。Mike只在宴会开始时露了下脸，连祝酒词都没说，就已经又失去了踪影。  
　　  
　　而Eduardo，他已经到了Mike的房间。Omega洗过了澡，身上蒸腾着香喷喷的热气，银色的狗牌在光裸的胸口晃荡。他赤着脚踩在Mike房间的地板上，犹豫着自己到底是该脱下浴袍全裸着躺在床上等待小alpha享用，还是规规矩矩坐在床边等待Mike给他下达命令。  
　　  
　　Eduardo心乱如麻地擦着自己还在滴水的头发。他的心跳得很快；他知道那个时刻就要来了。可他不知道，将会降临在自己身上的地震海啸会是什么。  
　　  
　　门外传来拧动把手的声音。Eduardo停下动作，近乎恐惧地看着那扇慢慢打开的门。  
　　  
　　Mike动作轻巧地从开门的缝隙里钻进来。他没想到Eduardo就这样直直地站在门口，男孩吓了一跳，差点把自己的胳膊夹到门里。  
　　  
　　“嗨。”Mike小心翼翼地和Eduardo打招呼。他紧张到眼睛左右乱瞟，过了好久才敢直视房中的omega。  
　　  
　　“嘿Mike。”Eduardo低声回应，他把手指搭在自己的浴袍带子上，慢慢地把它扯开。  
　　  
　　“你想洗个澡吗？还是现在就？”他轻声说着，展露出自己洁白漂亮的胸膛，粉红色的果实在衣料的掩映下若隐若现。  
　　  
　　“……不！不不不！”Mike结巴着，上前一把扯住Eduardo的衣服，“你，你不用脱衣服！不，不行，你还是要脱，因为我……”  
　　  
　　Eduardo疑惑地看着他。身为一个omega，他的身形十分挺拔，比Luthor家的四个兄弟都要高。他要微微垂下头，才能看到Mike的眼睛。  
　　  
　　Mike两只手分别抓着Eduardo的一侧衣襟。他深吸一口气，才抬起头看他。  
　　  
　　“我带你逃跑吧。”今夜才满十八岁的男孩认真地直视Eduardo的眼睛，郑重得像在说什么一生一次的誓言。Eduardo被男孩眼睛里燃着的火焰震住，他还没来得及反应，Mike就带着一股视死如归的悲壮劲头，凑上来亲了亲他的嘴角。他带着一往如前的勇气，奋不顾身地宛如莎士比亚剧本里那个在月色下叩响朱丽叶窗扉的少年。  
　　  
　　他向Eduardo邀舞一般伸出手：然后omega鬼使神差地握了上去。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　Eduardo一开始真的以为，Mike的“带你逃跑”只是一句多巴胺上头的玩笑话；他甚至做好了所谓的“逃跑”只是在花园里进行月下散步的心理准备。但当他顺着固定在Mike房间窗外垂下的登山绳、戴着特制手套一路滑下去踩到地面的时候，他才后知后觉alpha男孩是认真的。  
　　  
　　Mike拉着他躲到了一片阴影里，茂密的山毛榉成为他们最好的隐蔽之地。Eduardo换上了一件Mike的格子衬衫，袖口有点短，款式也寒酸得根本不像出自一个有着亿万资产的家庭。Eduardo躲在Mike身边，紧紧贴着小alpha的后背，他天生怕冷，但现在急剧飙高的肾上腺素让他来不及感受周围的温度。Mike已经收起了登山绳，他背着一个普通的双肩包，那就像个神奇口袋，他从里面掏出各种各样让Eduardo惊奇的东西。  
　　  
　　Mike在等待时机。他全神贯注，盯着自己事先踩好的地点。每天的这个时候，Luthor大宅的巡逻保安们会换一次班。这是入夜后的大宅警惕最松懈的时候，监控器前无人看守。Mike屏息等待着。  
　　  
　　他本来没想过这一切会这么顺利：在他的计划里，这得是一场令人头疼的恶战。保安们虽然都打不过他，但架不住他还带着一个矜贵的Eduardo。如果他的玫瑰蹭破一点皮，Mike就要举手投降了。  
　　  
　　可是命运给了他这样完美的安排；对外星陨石着了迷的Lex被拖住了脚步，导致生日宴会上宾客大减，连带着安保措施也松懈下来。Mike几乎是称得上轻松地把Eduardo带出了大宅。现在，只要他们再逃出花园，Mike偷来的车就停在半条街外，火箭猴就可以带上自己的玫瑰花，去往任何两个人都喜欢的天涯海角了。  
　　  
　　Eduardo轻轻碰了碰Mike的手臂。应激反应让Mike下意识回握住Eduardo。他的手劲有点大，Eduardo皱了皱眉，忍住没喊出声。  
　　  
　　“Mike。”他拽拽男孩的衣角。  
　　  
　　“嘘。”Mike压低声音。他的嘴唇抿得很紧，在夜色下颜色变得深邃的眼睛一动不动盯着前方。  
　　  
　　Eduardo压下心口突然的悸动，又拉了拉Mike的衣角。  
　　  
　　“我们后面有人过来了。”他用最小的声音说。  
　　  
　　Mike条件反射地转头。就在这时，一道手电光束射了过来。  
　　  
　　“谁在那里？”保安出声问。Eduardo和Mike都听到了手枪上保险的声音。  
　　  
　　Mike像一道闪电一样从藏身之处窜出。Eduardo都没看清他的手法，保安就已经在几招以内被Mike制服躺在了地上。Mike蹲下来勒住对方的脖子，保安翻着白眼昏了过去。  
　　  
　　Mike站起来。他丢掉了作案工具——一把勺子，心惊胆战地看着爬出来的Eduardo。  
　　  
　　“他死了吗？”小alpha听上去快要哭了。  
　　  
　　Eduardo摸了摸保安的颈动脉。他有点无语：Mike在动手的时候那么利落彪悍，这时候却抖得连站都站不住。  
　　  
　　“没死。”Eduardo说。保险起见，他捡走了掉在地上的枪，和Mike一起迅速撤离现场。  
　　  
　　他们从一扇专供园丁进入的小门逃出了花园。路灯下的街道就像是什么恐怖电影场景一样阴森森的。Eduardo主动抓住Mike的手，和他一起跑到了早就停好的无牌黑车上。Mike刚才那股用勺子就干倒敌人的骁勇劲全没了，可怜兮兮地缩在车里哆嗦。Eduardo只好把他揪出来，自己坐到驾驶座，一脚油门把Luthor大宅甩到了身后。  
　　  
　　大宅依旧灯火辉煌，欢声笑语远远地传到开车逃跑的两个人耳中。根本没有人注意到今晚宴会的主人公已经和“财产”一起不见了踪影。  
　　  
　　出逃的过程顺利地不可思议。他们沿着公路一直不停地开，直到天色大亮，才停下来加了一次油。肾上腺素退去，Eduardo终于感到了疲倦，他和Mike换了位置，蜷在后座睡到中午。他们两个都没有身份证件；因此傍晚的时候，他们放弃了汽车旅馆，简单解决了晚饭，决定在车上过夜。  
　　  
　　“你从哪里学的格斗术？”Eduardo把自己缩在副驾驶座，抱着膝盖软软地询问Mike。用一把勺子制服一个持枪的专业人士，实在太令人惊奇了。  
　　  
　　Mike抓着方向盘，他又变成那个懦弱废柴的小男孩了。  
　　  
　　“我小时候参加过军方的一个实验项目，”他磕磕巴巴地说，“大概六七岁，我不记得了——他们给我储存了千兆字节的信息库，还强化了我的身体和反应能力。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo下意识伸手碰了碰他：Mike在说自己的往事时，脸上有一种迷茫的脆弱。他好像还是那个六七岁的小男孩，被迫接受了自己根本就不懂得的实验。  
　　  
　　Eduardo的触碰唤起了Mike的反应。他看了看Eduardo放在自己胳膊上的手，紧张地直咽口水。  
　　  
　　“你睡不着吗？”他问，“我，我会背五十种不同的坦克名称和它们的性能，你想听吗？”  
　　  
　　Eduardo无可奈何地看着他。omega的眼睛亮晶晶的，Mike觉得它们比天上的星星还要漂亮。他近乎贪婪地盯着自己的玫瑰花，却不知道自己接下去该做什么。  
　　  
　　Eduardo解开自己的安全带。他撑着身体，整个人完全靠近Mike。他们的呼吸都要纠缠在一起；Mike僵硬着贴在车门上，动都不敢动。  
　　  
　　“你把我偷出来，就只是想给我讲五十种坦克的区别吗？”Eduardo轻声说。他浑身萦绕着蜜糖和热带水果的甜美气味，像一块巨大的等待被品尝的诱人蛋糕。他带着满身令人头昏脑涨的荷尔蒙诱惑，凑近Mike在他嘴角边吻了一下。  
　　  
　　“给你的赞赏。”omega还伸出粉色的舌尖，在那里飞快舔了一下，“这是勇士的勋章。”  
　　  
　　Alpha急促地开始喘气——车厢里的信息素暴涨，Mike一下就被挑逗到发情了。  
　　  
　　Eduardo慢条斯理坐回去，还理了理自己的袖口。他看着Mike，嘴角挂上可爱的微笑。  
　　  
　　“现在，还想给我讲坦克吗？”他尾音上扬。  
　　  
　　Mike像个被唤醒兽欲的狼一样朝着omega扑过去。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　狭小的车厢被信息素蒸腾得灼热难当。Eduardo喘着气，窗玻璃上都是旖旎的白雾。他用手指把那些雾气抹去，在倒映着昏黄灯光的模糊玻璃上看到自己遍布红潮的脸。omega浑身发软；Mike看似瘦弱但其实十分有力的手臂紧紧箍着他的腰，像一台不知疲倦的永动机那样在他身体里来回进出。Eduardo艰难地跪在破旧的副驾驶座上，双手撑着摇摇欲坠的车门框。整架汽车似乎都在随着Mike力大无穷的抽插里震荡着摇晃，omega的呻吟被撞碎成一截一截，Eduardo哭泣着，因为过量的快感无意识地咬着自己的手腕呜咽。  
　　  
　　Mike也在哭。他埋在Eduardo身体里的冲撞明明那么激烈，整个人却趴在Eduardo身上，抽噎得像个淋了雨还无家可归的狗狗。  
　　  
　　我救出你了。被情热烧糊了脑子的小alpha含含糊糊地想，他好像被人剖开胸膛塞了一大块棉花糖，整个人都被过量的甜蜜和幸福撑得发慌。  
　　  
　　Eduardo艰难地往前爬了半步。他引导着Mike让他退出自己的身体，然后转过身推着Mike坐到驾驶座上。老旧的座椅吱呀着被摇下，Mike半躺在椅子上，看着omega爬到自己身上张开腿的动作，下意识地咽着口水。  
　　  
　　Eduardo温柔地用双手抹去小alpha的眼泪。他扶着Mike的阴茎，让他再一次进入自己。车厢的顶板低矮，Eduardo伏下上身，把脸埋在Mike肩膀里。  
　　  
　　“谢谢你。”他软糯地说。没什么心情能形容Eduardo此刻的感动；也许前路坎坷，但这一夜的疯狂，足够让他心甘情愿交付出自己的身体。  
　　  
　　他们的气息紧密地交缠在一起，Mike情不自禁低下头，在omega莹白的脖颈间湿漉漉地舔舐。  
　　  
　　我的。他心满意足地想，小心翼翼在Eduardo锁骨附近的位置留下一个红印。  
　　  
　　天亮之后，破旧的汽车摇晃着重新启程。一只漂亮的手从车窗里伸出，把一枚亮晶晶的银色项链扔在了路边。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　偌大的书房内站着的每个人都屏声敛气。Lex看似随意地在他们站着的空隙间来回走着，嘴里叼着的棒棒糖露出一截塑料棍。  
　　  
　　“我当初聘用你们的时候，应该先让你们去上文史课，不达到剑桥三一学院的水平就不许来上班。”他神经质地挥着手，因为嘴巴里含着糖，声音模糊不清，“哈，知道拜占庭怎么陷落的吗？”  
　　  
　　他停下来，在一个人高马大的保镖面前摇晃手指。  
　　  
　　“知道吗？”他问到，对方惊恐地摇着脑袋。  
　　  
　　Lex勾起一边嘴角。  
　　  
　　“0分，”他说，“让我来给你们上一课——因为一扇没关上的小门。”  
　　  
　　他抑扬顿挫地说着，情绪激昂地在书房里迈着步。地板上蔓延的鲜血黏在他脚底，被他踩到后留下一地的血脚印。  
　　  
　　“Oops.”Lex耸耸肩。五分钟之前，他刚在书桌前用一把精美得像工艺品似的左轮枪把Mike生日那天负责执勤的保安爆了头。尸体已经被拖了出去，但血还是流了一地板。Lex惋惜地看着自己书房里被血浸泡的纯木地板，嘴里小声嘟囔着希望不要留下痕迹之类的话。  
　　  
　　然后他又打起精神来，把那把左轮枪拍在梨木书桌上。  
　　  
　　“还有六发子弹。”他像唱歌一样地说，“每过一天，夺不回我的拜占庭，我就只能在你们当中选一个，然后——”  
　　  
　　砰。他把手指比成枪的形状，放在自己太阳穴边，无声做了个口型。  
　　  
　　所有人争先恐后跑出了书房，开始疯狂搜寻“财产”的下落。  
　　  
　　Lex无动于衷看着他们跑走的背影。他从嘴巴里取出那颗棒棒糖，若有所思地捏着那根塑料棍，让棒棒糖在自己手里打转。红色的樱桃糖阳光下晶莹剔透，像一颗被珍藏的宝石。  
　　  
　　“我是一个坏孩子。”他自言自语地嘀咕着，把棒棒糖扔到地下，毫不留情地踩碎。棒棒糖被夹在木质地板与皮鞋鞋跟之间来回碾压，发出令人牙酸的咯吱声。  
　　  
　　“我可以把你扔掉，但是你不许逃走。”Lex微笑着说。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　Mark是三兄弟中最后一个出发的。Daniel在第二天早晨就动身了；自家二哥隶属的那个叫什么“天眼”的组织保密工作做得还不错，Mark费了点劲才黑进了他们的内部网络。他心不在焉啃着甘草糖，手指在键盘上噼里啪啦地敲打着，调出了四骑士的聊天记录。  
　　  
　　他锁定了Eduardo最后出现的地址——Daniel送给Eduardo的项链上居然装了微型GPS发射器，不得不说同样身为控制狂的Mark很喜欢这个主意。他看着地图上标出来的那个红点，慢条斯理地开始入侵周围所有公路的摄像头。  
　　  
　　Mark花了点时间写出了信息筛选和人脸比对的程序。他可没有两个哥哥那么笨，在新时代还玩人海战术。他有自己的方法，而且他相信自己不会比他们慢。  
　　  
　　在电脑前坐了52个小时后，Mark得到了自己想要的结果。  
　　  
　　他得意地打了个响指。  
　　  
　　公路摄像头的像素不太清晰，但Mark依然能认出omega遥远的微笑着的脸。他碰了碰冰凉的屏幕，把剩下的甘草糖嚼碎了咽掉。  
　　  
　　Gotcha.他愉悦地想着，把装了电脑的双肩包甩到肩上。  
　　  
　　这就像一个寻宝游戏——Mark这样想着，推开了门。他和自己的两个哥哥们，都踏上了寻找宝藏的旅途。  
　　  
　　所以最后，谁才能得到遗落的“财产”呢？  
　　  
　　FIN.


End file.
